


Quarantine

by Athena_VM



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue - Fandom, tessa virtue/scott moir - Fandom
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Power Outage, Protective Scott, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_VM/pseuds/Athena_VM
Summary: Scott can't contact Tessa as a blizzard hits the Ontario area. Panicked and worried for her safety, he tries to find her.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 52
Kudos: 85





	1. Looking for You

**Author's Note:**

> For Liz.

“Fucking hell,” muttered Scott, as the lights went out. It was March and here they were with a freak snow storm. He’d chosen to quarantine at home near Ilderton and snow swirled around outside, the wind howling.

“A blizzard in March,” he muttered, getting a flashlight and heading to the kitchen to grab another flashlight and a couple of candles.

His phone was fully charged and he glanced again at the offending item. He often looked at it, opened her name to call her or text her and somehow couldn’t. He missed her like crazy. But he had a girlfriend now and he was pretty sure she was dating someone too. He didn’t want to know anything about him or he’d punch something. But this was all their doing. They had done this to themselves. It had been too hard to be together. Too much was at stake. There was so much love though, so much it overwhelmed them at times. That same intensity of love would also creep into any disagreements. Intense. All of it. Other people seemed easier. Though it wasn’t the same. It could never be the same.

He wanted to call her though. He needed to at least know she was safe in this ridiculous weather. He’d chosen not to quarantine with his girlfriend, he needed a break and if he was honest with himself, he wasn’t invested. He was there in body while his heart was elsewhere. His heart remained with Tessa.

He decided to call her, quickly pressing ‘call’ lest he lose his nerve. Her phone was off. He pulled it away from his ear, confused. Her phone was never off. He shrugged and tried to ignore the feeling of dread. It was one call, he’d just try her again later, he told himself. An hour later he tried again with the same result. Maybe she has no electricity too and her phone went dead, he reasoned. But what if? What if she needed something? But maybe she wasn’t alone, maybe she had someone. He made a disgusted face, the thought making bile rise in his throat.

He pottered around, doing nothing other than keeping updated on the storm and hearing about widespread damage to homes and trees being down. It seemed all he was doing was wasting time to call Tessa again. He didn’t even know where she was. Home, he hoped.

“Pick up, Tess,” he muttered, his panic rising as he called again with the same result.

Fuck this. This was Tessa and for him it was essential travel. He packed a few supplies in case she needed them and got into the car, driving to London. There was no answer to his incessant knocking, her house looked secure. Just to be extra sure he found the hidden key, he’d known the hiding place to that key well throughout the years she’d had this house. The house was empty, no Tessa to be found and he stopped briefly in her bedroom. The room they’d shared. He shook his head sadly but then did a double take as he was about to step back out into the hall.

There was a framed photograph on her bedside table. He didn’t know whether to smile or cry. The photograph taken in happy times, a shared candid moment, Scott’s arms around her as they looked at each other. It was still there. Still there because she hadn’t been here for a while or still there for another reason, he didn’t know. He still had photos too, photos he’d look at often, stroking his hand against the glass as if he could caress her cheek and feel her next to him again.

“I miss you,” he muttered into the empty room. It was pathetic he thought, to still be pining for her like this. But he didn't have a solution. He would always love her. He sighed and went downstairs, securing the house again and getting into the car as the wind howled. He considered his options as he rang her again. Still nothing. “Tessa, please. Please, please, please.” He couldn’t leave a message, her phone was switched off and he had no way to get in touch with her to find out if she was okay. A quick browse of her social media showed no activity and she wasn't online.

Knowing visibility would be low, he started to drive to her cottage. He knew this wasn’t particularly safe and he sure as hell shouldn’t be out but this was Tessa. He would stay in the car and see only her. His gas tank was full, he wouldn’t stop anywhere.

Visibility was ridiculous, just as he thought and the car fishtailed once, which he quickly corrected but he was soon arriving at the cottage. There was a small tree down near her driveway and he paled. Clearly it had been very windy around the lake. The wind was buffeting the car around as he tried to park and he grabbed the bag of supplies, pulling the hood of his coat over his head.

“Tess, open up!” he shouted as he knocked on the door.

Part of him dreaded another man opening the door but he knew he had to somehow deal with that. So be it. He’d check on her and leave. There was no reply immediately and he hammered on the door again in a panic. His panic had now risen to immense proportions. He needed to see her. He needed to see that she was okay. She wasn’t answering her phone, she wasn’t at home in London, he wasn’t sure if she might be with Kate or Jordan, but he’d come to the cottage first. He had to check on her.

The door opened in front of him, Tessa’s big green eyes widening as she saw him.

“Scott? What are you?” she began before he breathed a huge sigh of relief and rushed to hug her.

She let out a small sob as that connection with him was restored, just as strong, just as before. The warmth and comfort of his hugs could not be replicated. Ever. Only with Scott did she feel this. She bit back the emotion and pulled him inside out of the snow and wind, though he didn’t let go of her.

“I was worried sick,” he mumbled into her neck before releasing her.

“You drove in this? You’re crazy,” said Tessa, shaking her head. If she’d known he was driving in a blizzard she would have driven herself mad with worry. But he was here and he was hugging her, reminding her just how much she’d missed his arms around her, his scent, all of him.

“You weren’t answering your phone, I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t check that you were okay,” said Scott, his voice filled with worry even though she stood there in front of him. Her face was free of make up, her hair loose, wearing matching Adidas sweats. She was beautiful, and most importantly, she was safe and well. The panic of not finding her and not knowing where she was had left him feeling a bit jittery. He tried to calm down, slowing his breathing.

“I dropped my phone, I was trying to carry stuff in when I arrived and it fell and cracked. It won’t turn on now,” said Tessa.

He breathed a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He looked around uneasily. “Uh, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I should…go,” he mumbled.

“You’re not driving in that again. Forget it, Scott. No way,” said Tessa, shaking her head.

Scott shrugged, looking at her sadly, the unasked question in his eyes.

“No one’s here Scott,” she said, rather amused.

“Oh,” he said, sounding relieved.

“Come sit down,” said Tessa, indicating for him to go through to the living room. She had placed candles around to provide light and had a flashlight right by the door. She grabbed the flashlight, handing it to Scott and he ducked into the bathroom first, meticulously washing his hands. Tessa smiled, understanding. They were in the midst of a pandemic. Something she hadn't experienced before. She gave him some sanitizer afterwards and he rubbed it into his hands, sighing.

“I hugged you. I probably shouldn’t have. I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s okay. You’re one of the people I’d always trust. I know you’d be nowhere near me if there was even a chance,” said Tessa.

“I wouldn’t have come,” said Scott, nodding.

“You’ll stay, I won’t let you drive back,” said Tessa.

“I don’t want to impose on you, Tess,” said Scott.

“It’s never an imposition,” she said.

“What about…whatshisface,” he mumbled, looking ill.

“The guy I went on a few dates with? What do you think, that I’m dating him or something?” asked Tessa, slightly amused.

“Aren’t you?” he asked.

“No. It was a few dates, nothing special. Not like…” Tessa stopped herself before she could continue on to say _not like you_.

“And her?” asked Tessa, her eyes sad.

“I don’t know, T,” he said. “I don’t know. It’s stupid really. If you can call her a girlfriend I guess when my heart isn’t in it.”

Tessa nodded biting her lip, feeling sick at the thought of anyone else with Scott. Even if his heart wasn’t in it, she still had her mitts on him. “Is she staying with you?” she asked.

“No way. I’m not getting stuck in quarantine with her,” said Scott, shaking his head.

Tessa laughed, despite her difficulty in even discussing this topic. "You can stay in the guest room, it’s no trouble at all,” she said.

“Thanks,” said Scott. “I’ll drive back in the morning.”

Tessa shook her head. “Wait to see the weather first.”

“Sure. Oh, I brought you some supplies,” said Scott, indicating to the bag he’d brought.

Tessa stared at it for a moment. He’d driven in a blizzard, when they were all meant to be in quarantine, just to get to her. Just because he couldn’t contact her. The thought was enough to make tears prick her eyes. She didn’t know why it was so fucking hard when they were together. She couldn’t work out why the easiest relationship of all was also the hardest. He adored her, she knew that. He loved her. He would do anything for her, including going out into a blizzard. She bit her lip.

“Thank you. Never ever drive in something like this again. You hear me?” she said, her eyes on his. “If something had happened to you…”

Scott nodded. “I knew you’d say that.”

“I couldn’t live if something happened to you,” said Tessa quietly, her eyes filled with tears.

“Me too. That’s why I had to check on you,” said Scott with a sad smile.

“I’ll get you something to put on for the night,” said Tessa, feeling like her emotion was going to get the best of her and quickly getting up.

“Tess, I don’t think I’d look good in your Adidas leggings,” he said, amused.

Tessa smiled but disappeared into her room anyway, coming out holding a t-shirt and trackpants, handing them to him silently. He stared at them. They were his.

“Thief,” he muttered.

“They’re comfy,” said Tessa, shrugging innocently, sitting on the couch again, curling her legs under her.

He looked down at them again, nodding. “Thanks. For this, for letting me stay, for caring.” He blinked back tears for a moment and then grabbed the bag of supplies he’d brought, putting everything away in her kitchen. He left the flashlights and batteries on the kitchen bench. He turned to face her, hesitating as her eyes met his. She’d been watching him. He moved around this kitchen with familiarity, just like he did in her London house.

“Does it hurt like hell, Tess?” asked Scott. He blurted it out, almost not thinking about it and watched as she bit her lip, nodding.

“Yes. Worst pain ever,” she said softly.

He sat back down on the couch beside her. “What the fuck is wrong with us?”

Tessa shook her head. She had no answers. Of course it hurt like hell. She even thought the pain from her legs had hurt less than this.

“I didn’t mean to make you sad. I should stop just blurting out my feelings,” said Scott suddenly, noting how sad she looked.

“Who else understands, Scott? Only you,” she murmured.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. He was here. They could use this opportunity. Start as friends and go from there. She wanted to try.

“Hey. Stay. Stay for a few days, as long as you want. Maybe we can talk, be friends again. I’d like that,” said Tessa. She looked nervous for a moment until she saw Scott’s smile.

“I think that would be nice. Maybe we could be...more? One day. We can talk, try to work out how to be us. Without pressure or a time frame. Just one day,” said Scott, equally nervous.

Tessa smiled. “We can aim for that.”

Scott pulled his phone out, quickly typing a message and sending it.

“What are you doing?” she asked, bewildered.

“Um, I had to sort out one issue first. That’s done,” he said.

Tessa stared at him. “You broke up with her via text?” She almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost.

Scott cringed. “Yes. It’s a jerk move, I know.”

“A jerk move for sure,” said Tessa.

“Sorry. Well, I’m free to focus on you now,” said Scott. “What about you?”

Tessa glanced at him, shaking her head. “Well, if my phone worked, I could make a jerk move too.”

“Oh right. Um, so he hasn’t been around?” he asked.

“No,” said Tessa. “It wasn’t anything more than a few dates so don’t be dramatic.”

“Sorry. Green eyed monster in high gear,” said Scott, looking abashed. “I apologize.”

Tessa chuckled. “That’s okay. I’m the same.”

Scott smiled. “And yet the woman code means you’re horrified I just broke up with her via text.”

“Pretty much. I almost feel bad. Almost,” she said.

“Friends?” said Scott, holding out a hand. “Oh shit,” he then said, withdrawing it quickly. “We can’t shake on it.”

Tessa laughed. “It’s just you and me. It’s fine.” She held out a hand. “My hands are washed. Friends.”

“I want to hug you so bad,” he muttered, shaking her hand.

“If we stay together for the duration…you can hug me,” said Tessa quietly.

“Required by the government to stay with you?” asked Scott, raising an eyebrow. “Pretty much a dream come true. I’m good with that.”

Scott moved to hug her and she willingly fell into his embrace. She couldn’t speak, emotional as she once again felt the warmth and love of his embrace. She breathed in the scent of his jumper, a mixture of the clean scent of his laundry detergent, his cologne and just him. Scott kissed her hair, holding her tightly, relishing the feel of her in his arms. Her strawberry scented hair, the floral bouquet of her perfume and that sweet scent that was Tessa. His Tessa.

They looked at each other shyly and then Scott, jumped up. “Uh, have you had dinner?” he asked.

“No, I was just going to have a sandwich or something later,” said Tessa.

“I’ll make you something. Are you hungry?” he asked.

“I am a bit,” said Tessa.

“I brought my portable generator. I’m going to get you enough electricity for dinner and then we’ll turn the generator off,” he said. Tessa nodded and watched as he put all his gear on again to go outside to the car where he’d left it. He then got busy setting it up and turning it on. When the lights flickered and turned on, she knew he’d succeeded. She quickly turned off anything unnecessary, thanking him as he came back in.

Scott grinned and moved to the kitchen, having a look in her fridge and cupboards to see what she had. Finding what he needed, he started preparing dinner. She joined him, sitting at the island and watching him work. He didn’t talk much, focused on what he was doing and wanting to give her space after what had been a very eventful hour since his arrival. She offered to help and he smiled and shook his head, so she silently sat and watched him.

He put a steaming plate of pasta down in front of her that looked delicious. He’d mixed in some vegetables and chicken. He sat down across from her with his own plate. She practically inhaled it. She was hungry but this was more than that. This was Scott cooking for her again. This was comfort. Scott grinned as he took her plate, asking if she wanted seconds and she shook her head, holding her stomach.

“So so good, Scott. I’m full,” she said.

“Glad you enjoyed it,” he said. “Anything you need before we turn off the generator?” he asked.

“No, we’ll wait for the power to come back on. Thank you. You came prepared,” she said.

“You’re welcome. I just wanted to make sure you were safe,” said Scott.

“Extra safe thanks to you,” said Tessa with a smile.

He blushed and got ready to go outside again, turning off the generator and then stowing it in her garage. Tessa wasn’t in the living room when he returned and he followed the dim glow of light, finding her in the guest room, turning down the covers and fluffing the pillow, the clothes he hadn’t yet changed into on the bed.

“Hey,” he said from the door.

“Hey, getting things all ready for you,” she said quietly.

She wished it was different, that he would join her in her bed but she knew that they had a lot to work on first and the best course of action was slow and steady. And friends didn’t sleep together. They both knew that. Scott smiled, saying he would change into the clothes and join her. She left him to it, seeing Scott walking back into the living room wearing the sweater and pants.

“Thanks. I don’t have my own clothes and stuff though,” he said. “Did you happen to steal more of these?” he added, pulling at the sweater he wore.

Tessa blushed. “I have four more,” she said. “And I stole some of your boxers too.”

“Thief,” he said, laughing. “No wonder I can’t find stuff all the time.”

“Your clothes are comfy,” she said, looking mildly guilty but she grinned.

“Boxers are comfy?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” said Tessa, nodding. “I didn’t steal it all, some you left here. And then I didn’t want to give it back.” She looked down at the floor. “It would have made it too real to exchange our stuff.”

Scott nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “Yeah. I have a few things of yours too.”

“I think you do. I can’t find my blue shirt. I thought I must have left it at one of the tour stops but I think you might have it,” she said.

Scott sighed. “I do. It just reminds me of you and I kept it. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Tessa.

“I can bring it to you,” he said. “Reunite it with its rightful owner.”

“It’s okay. Maybe one day, it’ll be part of our joint possessions,” she said, looking shy but unable to drop her gaze from his.

Scott held her gaze. “I hope so.”

To keep the mood light, Tessa quickly tried to change the subject. What they had discussed already was a huge step forward and she was aware of not getting too carried away. They had time. Apparently a lot of it during this time locked down. She was happy to go slow. He was here and that was what mattered.

"The laptop is fully charged. We can watch a movie?" offered Tessa.

"Sure," said Scott. 

She chose a movie from the hard drive, something light and not too heavy. She shivered as she moved back to the couch, the laptop on the coffee table in front of them. 

"Yeah, it's going to be cold if the power doesn't come back on tonight," said Scott. He got up and grabbed two blankets from the closet, covering her with both. 

"What about you, Scott?" she said, lifting the blanket and trying to cover him too. 

"Uh, it's okay. You need your space," he said.

"No, I don't. It's just us. Come a bit closer so we can watch the movie and stay warm," said Tessa. 

Scott moved closer to her on the couch, letting her cover him with the blankets too. "Thanks," he said.

Tessa smiled and leaned over to start the movie, getting comfortable again and pulling the blankets up to her chin. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was adorable. She was cold though and he worried about her. He felt the cold too but he was okay now with the blankets. Tessa still seemed to be trying to warm up. He wanted to hug her close to warm her, but he refrained. He relaxed a bit a few minutes later, seeing she'd moved the blanket down a bit, looking more at ease as she watched the movie. He turned his attention to it too. This was the beginning of something. He hoped it was the beginning of finding their way back to each other. Completely. As friends and as more. 


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott spend a relaxed few days together and have some important conversations until one of them wakes up with cold symptoms. Panic ensues. 
> 
> “Don’t come near me. I have to go. I have to get away from here,” he said, wildly backing away from her.  
> “Scott?” Tessa was confused. And hurt. Was he really trying to get away from her now? After they’d talked and he’d wanted to stay with her? Last night’s chaste but wonderful kiss was still front of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the interest, your comments make my day! Thanks for reading! And yes, it grew. I should know by now writing a short one shot isn't really my thing, they tend to grow and take on a life of their own!

In the morning, Tessa was awake making breakfast when Scott padded into the kitchen. He hid a yawn and she smiled, pouring him a cup of coffee. The power had been restored during the night, the storm still raging outside.

“Good morning,” he murmured.

“Good morning,” said Tessa. She smirked as she looked at his hair, it had gotten longer and it was unruly from sleep. Her fingers just itched to run through it.

“What?” asked Scott, noting her gaze.

“Nothing. Your hair is messy but cute,” she said, grinning.

“Oh,” said Scott, trying to neaten it with a shy smile.

“I thought we could take a walk along the lake, maybe?” said Tessa hopefully, trying to look like she wouldn’t be at all disappointed if he said no. “If it’s not too windy that is.”

“That would be really nice,” said Scott.

Ready to head out after breakfast, they walked along, snow swirling around them, hands shoved deep into pockets to stay warm.

“What have you planned to do during the quarantine?” asked Scott.

“I’ve been working on my math skills to prepare for the MBA, reading books and I made a list of things to watch,” said Tessa.

“You are going to be amazing, Tess. You’re brilliant. I can’t wait to see you go out there and just kick butt. You’ve got this, all of it, math included,” said Scott.

Tessa smiled at him, blushing. “Thank you. That’s so sweet. What about you?” she asked.

“Honestly? Pining over a certain green-eyed beauty, attempting to move on, failing, and I’ve also been doing modules for the coaching certification,” said Scott. He gave her a rueful smile, unsure if he should have been so honest at this point of their reunion.

“You’re going to be the best coach there is. Your teams will be the luckiest,” said Tessa. “As for the pining. Yeah, I’ve been doing that a bit too. I’ve been pining over this guy. Gorgeous, really sweet, hazel eyes, an ice dancer, you might know him.” She looked at the ground rather than face him.

“I miss you Tessa, a lot,” he mumbled.

“Me too,” she said quietly.

“It feels so wrong not to be holding your hand right now. So fucking wrong.” Scott sighed.

“You can. Uh, if you want,” said Tessa.

Scott immediately slipped his hand through hers. “I want.”

Tessa ducked her head with a shy grin. There was that connection again. The connection that made her almost want to cry. Like she’d nearly burst into tears when he hugged her the day prior and she’d felt that same connection. Everything was right with the world in those moments. Except it wasn’t, because they’d royally screwed up and ended up in the position they were in now. Missing each other and hurting, wishing they could somehow make things right. But one thing was right. They were working towards a common goal together. And Scott was holding her hand. The cold and wind soon drove them inside and they laughed as they rushed into the safety of the cottage, safe from the snow and wind that had picked up again.

She handed over all clothes of his that she had so he would have a supply of clothing while he stayed with her and he smirked as she handed over each item. She didn’t want to hand over a comfortable sweater she loved lounging in and pouted a little as she held it out to him.

“Keep it,” he said with a laugh. He’d known exactly what she was thinking, he had a few changes of clothes and if he did laundry every few days that was enough to keep him covered. Thankfully her habit of taking his clothes had helped in this instance as he turned up with nothing other than the clothes he’d been wearing.

Tessa brightened, hugging the sweater to her chest. “Thank you.”

“I have clothes now at least,” he said.

“I wouldn’t exactly object if you were without them but you’d be cold,” teased Tessa.

He raised his eyebrows, laughing. “Right back at you.”

Tessa laughed, softly kissing his cheek.

If she had to rate their first full day together, she’d definitely give it a ten. Sure, there were some awkward moments, both not knowing what to say or how to say what they wanted. They had time though, time to talk things through. First on the list was getting to a comfortable place as friends. This wasn’t hard, it was easy to fall back into that rhythm with him, but it was also hard to refrain from more. Hand-holding at the lake earlier hadn’t seemed too much of a stretch between friends and more, they’d been doing that their whole lives after all.

Scott loved to hear her interest as she read something, even the economic theory she was currently telling him about. He loved this, he could listen to her all day, watching the way she talked with her hands and the brightness of her eyes as she talked about what interested her. He’d been reading a book while she did some mathematics study but had been more engrossed watching Tessa and when she started asking his opinion on what she was reading, he’d discarded any pretence of reading and instead focused only on her.

The power went out again as the wind picked up after dinner and they both shrugged, grabbing flashlights. There were plenty since Scott had also brought every flashlight he had to her when he’d arrived. It was nearly time for bed so they said goodnight, hugging each other tightly in the hallway outside Tessa’s room. Scott’s eyes met hers for a brief moment before he gently kissed her lips. Brief and chaste but it still warmed her from head to toe.

“Goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight,” she echoed, glad he probably couldn’t see the blush in her cheeks in the light from the flashlights they each held.

He squeezed her hand briefly and then shone the flashlight into her room to assist. She thanked him and went into her room, watching as he went down the hall to his, the beam of the flashlight bobbing as he walked. She closed the door, sighing. She’d love to spend the night in his arms. If only for comfort, but she knew the smartest choice right now was what they’d chosen. Slow and steady, they’d reach their end goal by going slow and steady. She got ready for bed, getting comfortable and closing her eyes.

Scott woke up, rubbing his eyes. He swallowed uncomfortably, his throat hurt. He sat up suddenly, taking note of the congestion in his nose and how his body felt.

“No, no, no, no,” he muttered, hurrying out of bed. He threw clothes on, not even trying to comb his hair. He had to get out of the cottage. He had to get outside so he couldn’t hurt Tessa. He rushed out to the back patio, feeling like he’d put Tessa at risk. He had no idea what he had or if he’d infected her. He’d kissed her last night. A soft chaste kiss to say goodnight and now this. If he’d put her at risk he’d never forgive himself.

Tessa was surprised to find Scott wasn’t inside when she woke up, seeing him shivering out on the patio, hunched over on the back stairs. She grabbed her coat and went outside. “Hey, good morning.”

Scott looked up, quickly getting up as she appeared ready to sit down beside him.

“Don’t come near me. I have to go. I have to get away from here,” he said, wildly backing away from her.

“Scott?” Tessa was confused. And hurt. Was he really trying to get away from her now? After they’d talked and he’d wanted to stay with her? Last night’s chaste but wonderful kiss was still front of mind. She’d slept well, looking forward to spending more time with him. It was comforting having Scott in the cottage. She loved knowing he was just down the hall.

Scott saw the hurt in her eyes and sighed, sitting down, defeated. He’d need to tell her. He’d need to tell her he’d risked her health. Tessa sat down beside him and he immediately slid further away.

“I don’t understand why you want to leave,” she said quietly, biting her lip. “I thought….” She shook her head, not knowing how to continue. She’d thought he wanted what she wanted. She’d thought he was as invested in making this work as she was. She’d thought the first two days together were a success. They were happy to spend time together, to admit they’d missed each other and he’d held her hand, he’d kissed her. And now he was trying to get as far from her as possible.

“I have a sore throat,” he admitted. “I woke up congested and with a sore throat and I need to get away. I need to keep you safe.”

Tessa studied him. Now she understood why he was so desperate to get away from her. He’d jumped from a cold to needing to protect her from the virus at alarming speed and she nearly laughed. He was her adorable and overdramatic dork though and she wanted to calm him down.

“Scott. Stop,” said Tessa.

“I didn’t feel sick, if I did, I never would have come. Oh my gosh, Tessa. I hugged you, I kissed you. I need to protect you,” he said in a panic.

“Calm down. Now that I know why you’re trying so hard to leave at least I understand,” said Tessa.

“Tessa.” He looked at her with such devastation that she smiled.

“Stop freaking out. Come inside, before you make yourself worse. You should be staying warm,” said Tessa.

She got up, giving him a look as he failed to move. He did then, reluctantly getting up and following her inside, keeping his distance.

“Do you have a fever?” she asked, moving towards him to check.

He backed further away from her, shaking his head. “No.”

She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom, got the thermometer and then put it down on the coffee table. “Here, take your temperature,” she said.

He cautiously moved to the coffee table and took the thermometer. He took his temperature, shaking his head. “It’s normal,” he said.

“Okay. So now we call the doctor and see what they say,” said Tessa.

On the phone, he was advised to get tested just in case and he hung up, looking at Tessa. “I have to go get tested,” he said.

“I’m coming with you,” said Tessa immediately.

“No. You aren’t,” said Scott emphatically.

“Scott,” began Tessa.

“No, Tessa. You are not coming, I need to protect you,” he said.

She nodded, realizing this discussion she wouldn’t win. “Okay. You better come back. I’ll be devastated if you don’t come back here. The past two days have been amazing,” she said, her voice breaking.

Scott hadn’t thought of not returning to her at all. He planned to return, say goodbye and see her again in two weeks. But she was worried once he left that he wouldn’t come back. He wanted to hug her.

“Oh T. I want to be with you. Of course I do. I’ll come back but I’m not going to put you at risk,” he said.

“Promise me,” said Tessa, relaxing at his words.

“I promise.”

He got ready to leave, not allowing Tessa anywhere near him. He put on a mask when he went to change and didn’t take it off.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured as he shrugged into his coat, Tessa watching him. She wanted to hug him and knew she couldn’t.

“No apology necessary,” she said immediately.

“I’ll never ever forgive myself if I’ve put you at risk,” he mumbled.

“Stop reaching the worst possible conclusion, go get the test and we’ll go from there,” said Tessa.

He nodded, leaving and driving to a testing centre, taking the test and being told he’d have a result in 24 hours. 24 hours of not knowing, of risking Tessa’s health. He wondered if he could sleep in the car.

He arrived at the cottage, finding Tessa anxiously waiting in the living room. She'd put on her mask, trying to refrain from throwing her arms around him. He understood though, nodding. He found Tessa had prepared the guest room he’d been sleeping for quarantine. She’d changed the sheets and left some cold and flu tablets on the bedside table, Vicks ointment to rub into his chest, the thermometer, tissues, everything he could imagine to make him comfortable.

“Thank you,” he said. “For everything.”

“I wish you’d stop blaming yourself, I know you do and I don’t want you to, Scott. We wait for the result and keep you hydrated and taken care of,” she said. “Get comfy in bed and I’ll bring you some tea.”

“You shouldn’t be in the same room as me,” he said.

“Tough. I want to look after you,” said Tessa.

“No.” Scott looked at her. “You won’t be here, I’ll isolate in here away from you. Now go keep yourself safe from me.”

“Fine. I’m making you tea and I’ll leave it outside the door,” said Tessa, seeing he was determined to protect her despite her not being worried.

Scott nodded. “Thank you, you're amazing.”

He largely remained with just the congestion and sore throat, it was like razor blades in his throat as he tried to swallow uncomfortably.

Tessa couldn’t make soup with her minimal cooking skills, but she went to the store and got some pre-prepared soups for him, some fresh ginger and lemons and went back to the cottage. She heated the soup and knocked on the door, leaving it on a tray on the floor for him because she knew he’d not allow her in. She waited in the hallway, leaning against the wall to see him, to know he was okay. He smiled as he saw the soup, looking up at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she said.

“Hey, where’s your phone?” he asked.

“In my room,” she said.

“Bring it and maybe I can see if I can get it working. I have time so may as well use it for something useful. We can disinfect it afterwards,” he said.

She nodded with a smile and brought him the small tool box she had and her phone, also leaving that by the door and backing away.

“Are you okay?” she asked worriedly.

“Yeah,” he said. “My throat is really sore and I’m congested but that’s it really.”

“Hopefully after tomorrow I can help take care of you, I hate just sitting by. I feel so helpless,” admitted Tessa.

“You’ve been amazing. You are taking care of me,” said Scott. “You’re wonderful Tessa.”

She smiled. “Eat the soup, it’ll be good for your throat.”

He winked and closed the door. She sighed, this would be a long day for her. She couldn’t spend time with Scott so she studied some mathematics and tried to read a book. She heated up more soup for Scott for dinner and left it for him and he left her phone out for her. She disinfected it and found it turned on. The screen was cracked but the phone itself seemed to work.

She texted him. _You’re amazing._

 _Glad it works,_ he replied.

 _Do you need anything?_ she asked.

_You’ve given me everything I need. I love you, T._

_I love you. If you do need anything, please let me know._ She sent it and then realized they could be talking on the phone but then remembered how sore his throat was. It was best he didn’t talk. She heard him coughing as she started getting ready for bed and nearly called him in a panic.

 _Are you okay?_ She waited to see him typing.

_I’m fine. Get some sleep and try not to worry okay?_

_Okay, I love you._

He smiled. _I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next, they get the result.


	3. Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out the result of his test as he and Tessa settle into their new normal.
> 
> When his phone came to life that afternoon, he quickly sent off a text to Tessa. They’re calling. She appeared at his door immediately, hearing Scott answer the phone. He had it on speaker so she could listen too, and she peeked around the door, almost holding her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the interest! I appreciate it! Hope everyone is staying safe!

Tessa woke during the night, rubbing her eyes. She wasn’t sure what had woken her, if anything. Then she heard Scott coughing. In the silence of the cottage, it could easily be heard. She bit her lip worriedly. He’d gotten worse, he hadn’t been coughing earlier that day. He’d just been congested. She worried about how painful the coughing would be on his sore throat. She got up, padding silently towards the kitchen and getting out what she needed for her grandmother’s disgusting but usually effective cough remedy.

She heated lemon and honey on the stove, threw in crushed garlic and fresh ginger. She stirred the mixture, adding some cinnamon so it wouldn’t taste awful. She strained it and poured it into a mug for Scott. Then she went to his room, quietly knocking on the door.

“Scott?” she asked, opening the door. He was sitting up against the pillow, looking tired and in need of some TLC. She hated seeing him sick and most of all she hated not being able to look after him.

“Tessa, don’t come in,” he said, hurriedly trying to put a mask on. She was wearing her mask and she rolled her eyes, going in and setting the mug down on the bedside table. “Grandma’s disgusting cough remedy, drink it, it should help,” she said.

Scott looked at it, nodding. “Thank you.”

“Drink all of it,” she said, gently stroking his hair despite his protest and walking back towards the door.

She saw Scott remove the mask and pick the mug up, taking a sip. He made a face and she giggled. “I can ward off vampires too,” he said with a smile.

“Yes, you can. Drink it all and try to get some sleep,” she said.

“Thanks, T. You made this in the middle of the night, you’re wonderful,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” said Tessa. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he said. The door closed behind her and he looked down at the mug again, taking a long sip, feeling it warming his throat and chest.

When he’d finished it, he relaxed back against the pillow, drowsy. He hadn’t been able to sleep properly due to his congestion and cough and he did get a reprieve, thanking Tessa’s grandmother silently. He fell asleep still sitting up a little as it helped him breathe better and woke in the morning with light flooding into the room. It was past 9am and he groaned, then remembered there was nothing he needed to be ready for. He wondered if Tessa was up. He didn’t need to wonder for long because there was a soft knock on the door. “I’m awake,” he said.

“Good morning, are you okay?” she asked from outside the door.

“Good morning. I’m okay, thanks to you,” he said.

He couldn’t see it but could almost hear her smile as she answered. “Good. I’m making us some breakfast. I’ll make something really soft for your throat?” she asked.

“Please,” he said.

“I’ll bring you a tray,” she promised.

“Thank you,” he said.

He got up and went into the ensuite bathroom to get ready, staring at his pale reflection. He groaned, knowing there was little he could do about that until he got better and this was only day two. He just hoped Tessa wouldn’t need to see him too much in this state. He was nervous about the result, he hoped it was just a normal cold. He could deal with that. But remaining here if that test was positive, he knew he couldn’t do it. He could never risk her health. Even though she would be disappointed, he couldn’t stay and risk infecting her. It was too high a risk. When there was a knock on the door, he heard her set the tray down outside. “Thanks T, protect yourself please,” he said.

“I’m not coming in, don’t worry,” she replied.

“Wow, are you a sight for sore eyes,” he commented as he opened the door and crouched to pick up the tray. Tessa leaned on the wall opposite, her eyes studying him intently. She was so beautiful that she took his breath away. She laughed, blushing a little as she looked down at her simple leggings and t-shirt. He was too kind, as always. She could be wearing the simplest clothes with no make-up on and he would still make her feel beautiful.

“You are too, but right now you’re my poor sick Scott and I wish I could take care of you,” said Tessa.

“I look about as shit as I feel,” he said with a laugh.

“No you don’t, you’re still gorgeous. I hate that you’re feeling awful, I hope it goes away soon,” said Tessa.

“You are looking after me, Tess. You’re amazing,” he reminded her.

He ducked into the room to put the tray down and returned to the door. “Go have fun, do something after breakfast. Enjoy the break, however forced it is,” said Scott.

“I wish I could be with you, it’s more fun with you,” said Tessa quietly.

“I wish that too.” He smiled before realizing she couldn’t see it, though of course she could. She could see when he smiled, despite the mask. “I hope once the phone rings that it’s good news,” he said.

“Me too.” Tessa smiled at him and returned to the kitchen where she ate her breakfast alone. Worriedly glancing at the time wondering when that call would come, she tried not to think about it too much.

Scott enjoyed the poached eggs, spinach and mushrooms she’d prepared, nice and soft for him to easily swallow. He wiled away the morning sleeping some more, reading and glancing nervously at his phone.

When his phone came to life that afternoon, he quickly sent off a text to Tessa. _They’re calling_. She appeared at his door immediately, hearing Scott answer the phone. He had it on speaker so she could listen too, and she peeked around the door, almost holding her breath. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the words ‘negative test’ and she saw Scott’s tension dissipate too. He thanked them and hung up, looking at her with relief.

“It’s negative,” he said.

“Thank goodness,” said Tessa. She rushed into the room, throwing her arms around him.

“T!” he said. “I don’t want you getting sick.”

Tessa removed her mask, kissing his cheek. “You’re sick and you deserve to be taken care of. Come out to the living room, I’ll make the couch all comfy for you,” she said.

“Aww, T, you’re the best,” he murmured, hugging her.

Tessa kissed his forehead happily and offered him a hand. He took it, groaning as he got up. “Everything hurts.”

“Part and parcel of being sick unfortunately,” said Tessa. She rubbed his back soothingly and soon had him settled on the couch, laying down, a blanket covering him.

Scott reached out for her, almost like a needy little boy and she sat down on the couch, patting her lap. He grinned and lay his head in her lap, closing his eyes as she stroked through his hair soothingly.

“How’s your throat?” she asked.

“Razor blades,” mumbled Scott.

“Poor baby,” she said, her hands moving through his hair, loving the feel of the soft strands beneath her fingers.

He burrowed into her, one hand reaching out to squeeze her waist. “I love you, Tess,” he murmured. It meant a lot to hear that and it wasn’t lost on her how quickly they had said that again. It wasn't something that could be turned off and it had slipped off the tongue so easily again for both of them. 

“I know. I love you,” said Tessa.

He didn’t last long in a laying position, needing to sit up to breathe through the congestion and cough. He insisted on wearing the mask around her making it even harder for himself. She rubbed his back and got up to make tea, ensuring he was comfortable as he lay on several pillows to keep his head elevated.

Before dinner, they sat down to play a board game, Tessa winning and jumping up in victory. “You’re so competitive. It’s really hot.” Scott shook his head, laughing.

“Most people would say I’m annoying as fuck when I get all competitive,” teased Tessa.

“I’m not most people,” retorted Scott, winking.

Tessa giggled. “Okay, time for dinner. I’ll heat the soup.”

“Okay, thank you,” said Scott.

“You rest,” said Tessa, kissing his hair.

“I will,” said Scott.

He lay back on the couch, briefly closing his eyes. Tessa smiled as she returned to the living room carrying both soup bowls. He wasn’t fully asleep but she thought he might be quite close. She put the bowls down on the table, sitting down on the couch next to Scott.

“Hey sleepyhead,” she said.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” said Tessa. “You need to rest to recover.”

“I can’t wait to get better to enjoy more time with you. It’s still wonderful to be here with you though,” said Scott.

Tessa beamed. “For me too.”

He got up from the couch, stretching a little and sitting down at the table with her. Tessa leaned over to light a candle and he laughed, ending up coughing into his elbow instead. “Sorry,” he said.

“It’s okay, don’t apologize for being sick,” said Tessa.

“This is shit timing,” he said.

“It happens,” said Tessa.

“Thanks for everything, T,” he murmured.

“What did I say about not thanking me,” said Tessa with a soft smile.

“Sorry but I need to tell you how much I appreciate you.” Scott reached across the table to squeeze her hand.

“I got it,” said Tessa.

“Love the candle. Great ambience,” said Scott.

“Thought it would be nice,” said Tessa, pleased. “Bon appétit,” she added, picking up her spoon.

Scott grinned. “Bon appétit!”

They dug into the soup, Tessa having some crusty bread along with it. Scott soaked the bread in the soup so he could have it too, making it soft enough for him to swallow.

“So good,” said Tessa. “Big fan of this soup.”

“Me too,” said Scott.

She took the plates, leaving them to wash later.

“Want to watch a movie?” he asked as she returned to the living room.

“Sure. What do you want to watch?” asked Tessa.

“Let’s watch something you like. The Princess Bride,” said Scott.

Tessa’s eyes brightened. “Sure. It’s okay if you get tired, just let me know.”

“I will, it’s fine. Will you sit with me?” he asked, looking hopeful. He quickly put a mask on to protect her if she was close to him and she smiled.

“That won’t help your breathing,” she said.

“I still need to protect you if possible,” said Scott.

“I’d love to sit with you,” said Tessa, tousling his hair.

She got the movie ready, the wind having picked up again outside and she shivered involuntarily. She wasn’t cold, she was just glad that Scott was here with her. If she was here alone with the wind howling as it had been the past few nights, she would have been a little spooked.

“You cold?” he asked, concerned.

“No, just listening to that wind and being so glad I’m with you,” said Tessa, sitting down next to him.

Scott wrapped an arm around her. “Me too.”

Tessa grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder, pressing play. He hadn’t expected her to stay so close but was glad he was wearing the mask in that case. He wanted to protect her as much as possible. He relished the feel of her warmth, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him. She loved this movie, she’d laugh, her eyes bright, repeating some of the lines. He laughed with her, he knew the movie so well that he too could finish the lines and they copied the characters until they were giggling, which made Scott cough. She immediately rubbed his back, offering him a glass of water. He sipped the water gladly, his throat sore. Watching the rest of the movie, Tessa hid a yawn as the credits rolled.

“Time for bed,” she said.

Scott looked tired and he nodded, getting up. Tessa helped him get into bed, making him laugh as she offered to rub Vicks onto his chest so he could sleep. “It’s okay,” he said.

“It’ll help you sleep,” she insisted, opening the jar.

“Okay,” he said, giving up. Besides, he might be covered in the balm but he’d have her hands on him in the process, so he thought of it as a win-win situation really. She lifted his shirt, slowly rubbing Vicks into his chest, making him wrinkle his nose as he got a good whiff of it.

“It’s good for you,” she said, pulling his shirt back down.

“You’re honestly the best, Tessa. I am so well looked after,” said Scott, touched.

Tessa smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. “I’m glad. Sleep well.”

“You too.” Tessa got up and he caught her hand, squeezing briefly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Tessa smiled at him and left the room, closing the door behind her. He tried to sleep, thinking about her, wishing he could be with her. He was determined to do everything in his power to be with her long-term and for that he knew they needed to stick to the plan, slow and steady would win this race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we have sick Scott and caring Tessa as they try to navigate their new situation.
> 
> She sat out on the deck, watching Scott as he dozed. He had an amazing ability to fall asleep. He’d fallen asleep, his body giving into the intense tiredness after they won gold in Pyeongchang. He’d slept at some point during the after party, despite the noise. Now she watched his gentle breaths, satisfied he was okay.


	4. Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa and Scott have an important conversation in an unusual way. Tessa is in full nurse mode, taking care of a sick Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting, enjoy the new chapter!

The wind woke Scott in the morning, howling outside. Fortunately the power had stayed on and as he looked outside, snow swirled past the window. Scott rubbed his eyes, exhausted from doing nothing but battling a cold or flu, he wasn’t sure which. It was far better than the alternative however. Swallowing uncomfortably, he drank some water. At Tessa’s knock, he tried to tell her to come in, but no words came out. He tried again, sighing as he realized he’d lost his voice. Tessa didn’t hear a response and worried, opening the door, her eyes filled with concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked.

Scott swallowed, trying to speak. Only the hoarsest of whispers came out and he shook his head. Tessa immediately understood, sitting down beside him.

“Shh, don’t try to talk,” she murmured, kissing his cheek. “Write down anything you need.”

He started typing on his phone and then showed her the screen, _how are you?_

“I’m fine. Are you worried I’ll get it too?” she asked, stroking his cheek.

Scott nodded and she kissed his cheek. “I’m really fine.” She tousled his hair. “Breakfast?”

He nodded and typed something on his phone again, showing her the screen, _I love you._ “Aww you’re sweet, I love you,” said Tessa. She blushed and went to prepare breakfast, making pancakes, making them light and fluffy with chocolate chips. Scott came in and sat at the table, looking rather forlorn he couldn’t speak and she couldn’t help but leave the stove long enough to kiss the crown of his head, her hand stroking through his messy waves. He smiled up at her and she quickly returned to the stove, not wanting her effort to go wasted by burning the pancakes. Succeeding, she plated up some pancakes for each of them with a side of maple syrup.

_Thank you._ Scott was scribbling notes on paper now which he showed her as she placed the plate in front of him.

“You’re welcome,” she said.

She sat down opposite him and he tried to speak, forgetting again for a moment. There was barely a sound and he sighed.

“Hey,” said Tessa, shaking her head. “It’s okay, you just relax if you can. I know it sucks and I’m wondering if you need a doctor. Maybe I should get one to come to the cottage.”

Scott shook his head and scribbled on the paper. _They’ll say the usual, it’s viral and to rest._

“Most likely,” mused Tessa, seeing his point. “Okay, but if you get worse I’m calling.”

Scott nodded in agreement and took a bite of his pancakes. He gave her a thumbs up in lieu of writing it down and she laughed. “I love you, you goof,” she said.

Scott put his fork down, _I love you,_ he signed. Tessa’s cheeks went pink and she grinned. Scott loved to see that blush, picking his fork up again, grinning at her. He wanted to say more, he wanted to tell her that he’d do anything to stay with her, he was prepared for all the counselling that was needed to get them onto the right track and to stay there. But he couldn’t, literally and figuratively, so he wouldn’t go too fast. They’d made a plan to go slowly and he was going to stick to that.

After breakfast, the day looked reasonable to spend some time outside, enough to bundle up and sit out on the deck, looking out at the lake. She covered Scott with a blanket as he silently thanked her and took a seat on the other lounge chair, opening her book. At some point, she looked over at Scott, watching him as he dozed. He had an amazing ability to fall asleep. He’d fallen asleep, his body giving into the intense tiredness after they won gold in Pyeongchang. He’d slept during the after party, despite the noise. Now she watched his gentle breaths, satisfied he was okay. She wanted to be with him, she was too far away sitting over in the other lounge chair. She knew squeezing next to him, like she wanted to do, would only wake him and she didn’t want that. She got up, silently moving her chair right next to his so that she could reach out and touch him. She did, her fingertips ghosting across his cheek, admiring the long eyelashes she’d always loved.

They’d easily fallen back into a friendship, with as much affection as they could get away with. She imagined if he wasn’t sick they might have graduated onto more than just a chaste kiss by now and she wondered what would happen once Scott had recovered. She just didn’t want them to get drawn into conflict again, mainly about their different outlook and future goals and how to meld those together. She knew they could do it. She couldn’t imagine her life without him. It had sucked being apart from him, and it had sucked knowing he had moved on so she had tried to do the same. But it had been awful. It wasn’t the same. It could never be the same. It just wasn’t _right_. She continued gently touching his skin and running her fingers through his hair.

“You love me,” he mouthed, opening his eyes. She read his lips and smiled.

“Maybe I do,” she said, knowing she was caught out very obviously loving him. He grinned, taking the hand she had in his hair and swiftly kissing it. “Me too,” he mouthed. He kept hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers. Tessa leaned closer, tenderly kissing his cheek. Scott blushed lightly, grinning at her.

She grinned back. “Can I sit with you?” Scott hesitated, not wanting her to get sick but she looked so hopeful that he couldn’t deny her. He nodded and she happily got up, settling herself on the lounge chair next to him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her hair and rested his head on top of hers. It was Tessa who fell asleep now and he stayed where he was, covering her well with the blanket as she slept against his body. She stirred and blushed, looking up at him. “Sorry,” she said.

He shook his head, smiling, plainly telling her he hadn’t minded in the slightest. He loved holding her close and it showed. She grinned, ducking her head. “I sleep better with you.”

“Same,” he mouthed.

“Don’t Scott, it’s not good for your voice. I understand, it’s okay,” she said.

He nodded. Even mouthing words made his throat hurt so he gave up for now. He didn’t have his phone outside so he hadn’t had anything to type onto.

“Let’s go inside, I’ll make you some hot tea,” said Tessa.

He nodded, both of them getting up and going inside. He watched Tessa chopping ginger so she could make him ginger and lemon tea with honey. She also made him that disgusting concoction with garlic in it each night and it had helped his cough.

Sitting down with tea together, Tessa knew they couldn’t exactly talk about anything so she put some episodes of Mr. D on. Scott smiled at her choice, watching with her and trying not to laugh so he wouldn’t sound like a hoarse seal. Tessa was giggling, snuggling next to him. She was so close he could smell her strawberry scented shampoo and smell her light floral perfume. It was an intoxicating scent, one that excited his senses. Even through his congestion, it was a scent that he could not get enough of. He kissed her head, burying his nose in her hair for a moment. In response Tessa squeezed him tighter, smiling up at him. She kissed his cheek, his eyes meeting hers. He hesitated slightly and then reached for his phone, typing. Tessa paused the show, realizing he looked serious suddenly. He typed for a few moments and then showed her his screen.

_I love you. I’m here for as long as you want me. Whatever it takes, I’m here. I’ve missed you so much._

Tessa smiled emotionally. “I love you. I’m here too and I want you to stay. I’m here for as long as you want me too. I’ve missed you.”

Scott smiled at her and started typing again. _No pressure, no timeframe. I just want you to know I’m here._

“Me too. I’m here, no pressure,” said Tessa.

_I’m glad. I had to tell you. I wanted you to know._ Scott smiled at her shyly.

Tessa smiled, nodding with a blush. She hugged him tightly and he relaxed in her arms, any tension he’d felt as he considered how to tell her what he needed without pressuring her dissipated. They were on the same page and that was what mattered. He was certain they could do this because they both wanted it.

Tessa turned off the tv, just enjoying the quiet time with Scott. He held her close and she loved every moment. She felt Scott’s hand stroking her hair, soothing motions that never failed to touch her from her hair to her toes. He slid his fingers through, over and over, as if he was grounding himself. Her body relaxed further and she didn’t want to move. As she glanced at the time, she had to though. She sighed with disappointment and Scott glanced at her quizzically. “I need to run to the store. I wanted to get some more pre-packaged soups. I only got a few to try last time and I don’t have garlic left.”

Scott gave her a look, plainly asking if it was necessary and she nodded. “I’ll go now and be back soon.” He nodded and she reluctantly got up, taking mask and gloves with her for when she got to the store. She quickly got what she needed at the store and returned home, carefully washing her hands and ensuring she rubbed the cans with disinfectant wipes. This was a new and strange type of normal now, one they just had to get used to until it passed. She was just glad to be with Scott. He hadn’t been in the living room when she returned so she hadn’t seen him yet.

It was a little too early for dinner and all she was doing was heating soup, so she returned to the living room where Scott was reading. He put down the book when he saw her, his eyes bright. She smiled at him, going straight over to him for a hug. “Missed you,” she said. Scott’s soft sigh of contentment as he pulled her closer told her he’d missed her too.

“I got some potatoes and steak, I’m going to try to make you a dinner better than just reheated soup,” said Tessa. "I’m making mash."

Scott shook his head, telling her wordlessly that it wasn’t necessary. “No arguing,” she teased, looking amused that he couldn’t disagree with her in words. Scott snorted with silent laughter, kissing her forehead.

She did a good job on the meal, proudly watching Scott enjoying the food. The steak was soft so he could easily eat it and the mash had ended up creamy and full of flavour. She was pretty damn proud of herself and it helped that Scott enjoyed it. She did too, patting her stomach with a happy sigh afterwards. Scott copied her, smiling.

“I’m so full,” said Tessa, looking at their empty plates. “I’m so full you’ll have to roll me to the living room,” she joked.

Scott rolled his eyes, reaching out to squeeze her leg under the table. He wrote something down on the notebook he had next to him. _Drama queen._

Tessa giggled and watched as he wrote more. _Thank you for the delicious meal. Can I kiss the cook?_

Tessa nodded eagerly and was slightly disappointed when he kissed her cheek. She pouted and he smiled, understanding. _Sorry, won’t risk you getting sick._ She smiled and got up, wrapping her arms around him from behind and kissing his cheek. “It’s okay. I will wait patiently.”

_Me too. I love you._

“I love you too,” said Tessa, reading it with a soft smile. “Come cuddle with me,” she added, playfully trying to pick him up from the table, her arms around his waist. He laughed and got up, joining her on the couch where she covered him with the blanket and got underneath it with him, leaning her head against his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In amongst important conversations we also have childhood games, Monopoly and Santa Claus. How do those things relate? They do for Tessa and Scott!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! Enjoy!

Tessa wasn’t sure how this had started, how they were suddenly thrust back into their childhoods. Childhoods that were filled with discipline but with so much fun and laughter. She truly couldn’t remember her life without Scott, for her, he’d always been there. She met him at six years old, she’d crushed on him rather obviously in her innocence. In her seven-year-old mind, she wasn’t obvious at all, but everyone could tell and so could Scott.

What they were doing now was reminiscent of their childhoods. Somehow holding hands, tracing shapes on each other’s skin had led to trying an old secret handshake and the clapping game they were now laughing over. Scott’s voice hadn’t come back enough for his laughter to truly mingle with hers and she missed hearing his laugh. She missed his voice, she missed the way he said her name. The way he said, ‘I love you.’ She missed it all.

She giggled as they continued the game, the clap-clap of their hands reminding her of playing those games with him as a little girl. He’d never say no to her. If she wanted him to play dolls with her, he’d say it was for girls, but he’d still do it. She knew it too. She knew she could ask him for anything and he cared about her enough to do it. She’d been younger than him and Scott, only two years older than her, always looked out for her. School had been difficult, obviously they were in different year levels and even their lunchtimes were at different times. He tried to keep an eye on her, but she was also on her own a lot. Partly because she found it hard to make friends but partly because the environment wasn’t one that was conducive to that. She was shy, an introvert. Scott was loud, easily made friends, and was popular.

Clap clap clap, clap clap clap, Scott grinned at the familiarity of it. Somehow it had come back to him, just as it had to Tessa and he wasn’t even sure which one of them had started it. He didn’t care, it was fun to laugh with Tessa. Or try, since his voice was far from back. His laughter was on the silent side but he hoped Tessa knew how much fun he was having regardless. His eyes shone and he had been transported back in time. To playing the same games as children, to Tessa’s smile and big green eyes and the huge laugh that seemed disproportionate to her small stature.

Something about the way he smiled at her, his eyes filled with laughter made Tessa lunge forward suddenly, kissing his lips. Scott let her, for a few delicious seconds, but then he pulled back, shaking his head. “I can’t risk you getting sick, I’m sorry,” he said hoarsely.

Tessa nodded. “I get it.” She looked at him guiltily. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that. I ruined our game.” She looked upset for a moment and Scott reached out, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“No, you didn’t ruin anything,” he whispered, his hands holding both of hers. “A kiss from you always makes everything better.” He smiled and clapped her hand gently, getting right back into the game as if they hadn’t stopped.

She was soon leaning against him, gasping for breath from laughing so hard and then she nestled against his chest, looking up at him. He tenderly kissed her forehead, the moment lengthening beyond his original intent. The sweetness of her skin was something he couldn’t get enough of. So he kept his lips there, light kisses peppering her skin like the wings of a butterfly.

Tessa hummed her approval, closing her eyes. “I wish you’d stay with me tonight,” she murmured.

Scott had used up what little voice he had with the few words he’d said and he tried to speak but couldn’t quite do it. Tessa smiled, shaking her head. “You don’t have to try to talk,” she said. “I just wanted to let you know that’s my wish.”

He nodded, looking troubled. He wanted to talk about it. He wanted to consider all aspects. There didn’t need to be sex, he knew that. He knew she just wanted to spend the night sleeping in his arms, he just wasn’t sure that was congruent with their plan to go slowly.

When it was time for bed, Tessa wouldn’t let go of his hand, pulling him into her room. “Please?”

He sighed, his gaze on hers. She looked hopeful and he couldn’t say no to her. He found himself nodding. “Thank you,” said Tessa simply.

They got ready for bed separately and then Scott joined her, getting into her bed and getting comfortable. They stayed on their sides and Tessa turned onto her side to look at him, her eyes bright even in the darkness of the room.

“Goodnight,” she murmured, reaching out to caress his cheek.

“Goodnight,” he murmured. His voice was barely above a whisper so he chose to sign what he wanted to say next. _I love you,_ he signed.

Tessa smiled, signing it back. _I love you._

He smiled and reached out to squeeze her hand, closing his eyes. It was enough being next to each other to start catching up on sleep and Scott woke late the next morning, blinking owlishly.

Tessa was snuggled next to him fast asleep and he wondered when they’d moved. It wasn’t just him or just her. They’d both moved from their positions, meeting in the middle. He looked at Tessa’s face, so beautiful and relaxed. He smiled at the thought that her face was the thing he knew most in this world. He’d spent most of his life with her, they’d moved away together and trained hard to become champions and he’d had the great pleasure of looking at her beautiful face every day for most of his life. He could pinpoint every freckle and every line when she creased her forehead, frowning as she concentrated. The soft curve of her cheeks, the line of her jaw, those soft lips…and that was where he got distracted as he marvelled at her. Her lips. He missed kissing those lips, tasting her sweetness. He missed it and he couldn’t wait to get better so he could indulge. If she’d let him, he’d spend all day kissing her.

“Good morning,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning,” he murmured, watching her closely. His voice was scratchy but slightly stronger than the day prior.

“What is it?” asked Tessa, blushing as she noticed his gaze.

“Nothing. Just missed you, that’s all,” he said.

“I’ve missed you too,” said Tessa. She reached out to caress his cheek, her fingers stroking his skin. She traced his jaw with a finger, her eyes on his. He hadn’t moved, enjoying her gentle touch.

“We moved from how we fell asleep,” she murmured.

Scott nodded with a smile. Tessa grinned back, scooting closer to kiss his cheek swiftly and then resuming her caresses.

“You know when you went to my place to look for me,” she began.

Scott nodded.

“You went in, you would have seen I still have our photos,” said Tessa quietly.

Scott nodded, looking down at the sheet for a moment. “I wasn’t sure if maybe you hadn’t been there much.”

“I need to see those. I need to see that we had those happy times. That they weren’t just a figment of my imagination,” said Tessa quietly.

“I still have our photos too,” said Scott softly.

“Bet that made you very popular with…her,” mumbled Tessa.

Scott shrugged. “It sucks so much to try to force something into existing just because I couldn’t be with you.” He looked at her, an apology in his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” said Tessa. She bit her lip. “I want to be the only one.”

“You are the only one,” said Scott. “I’m not letting you go. Not unless you want me to.”

“I’m not letting you go,” said Tessa.

Scott pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly, almost in relief. Every conversation brought them closer, even though he knew there was a long way to go yet. He kissed her forehead, wanting to hold her close and not let go.

“I love you so so much,” murmured Tessa, kissing his cheek several times.

Scott grinned. “I love you more than I can even tell you or show you.” He caressed her cheek and Tessa smiled.

“I’m going to make us some breakfast,” she said.

“Okay,” said Scott.

“Thank you for staying with me,” she said as she sat up.

“That’s something you never need to thank me for,” said Scott quietly.

He’d struggled again to make his voice strong enough to be heard and Tessa shook her head. “You talked too much this morning, you should be resting your voice.”

Scott nodded, blowing her a kiss. Tessa caught it and placed it on her heart before winking at him and leaving the room.

“I demand a rematch!” said Tessa, narrowing her eyes at Scott as he raised his arms in victory. Their Monopoly game was over and Scott had won. He shrugged, looking amused.

“Rematch tomorrow,” he said hoarsely.

“Shh, no speaking,” she reminded him.

Scott leaned over to kiss her cheek, making her smile. “Want to go for a walk?” asked Tessa.

He nodded.

“Go put on something warmer,” said Tessa.

Scott laughed and rolled his eyes. “Going.”

He joined her again dressed in a warm sweater and reached for his jacket. Tessa had also put on a warm sweater and Scott helped her with her coat.

“Thanks, sweetie,” she said. Together they left the cottage and Tessa reached for his hand, smiling as Scott immediately intertwined their fingers.

Tessa snuggled against him happily as they walked, the snow had eased but there was still snow on the ground. It was cold and Tessa shivered. Scott immediately noticed, dropping her hand and wrapping his arm around her, trying to warm her.

“Thank you,” she murmured. “You’re always so nice and warm.” She buried her face against his coat, inhaling deeply.

“Thanks,” he smiled, kissing her head.

They walked in silence, staying close to each other to stay warm…or so they told themselves.

A week later...

“It’s been five days, I counted!” said Tessa, glaring at him.

“You’re really mad at me because I’m trying to protect you from getting sick?” asked Scott with a laugh.

“You haven’t had symptoms for five days,” said Tessa, crossing her arms.

“Aww, my sweet grumpy girl,” he said, twirling a strand of her hair around his finger.

She glowered at him, clearly unimpressed by his utter disregard for her needs.

“Come here,” said Scott, patting his lap.

Despite her annoyance, she smiled, moving into his lap, her eyes bright. “For Christmas, I’d like a pony,” she teased.

“Ah geez, if I look like Santa Claus there must be more quarantine kilos than I thought,” quipped Scott.

Tessa giggled, shaking her head. “You’ve lost weight while you’ve been sick, and you didn’t need to. Now you need to put it back on,” she said.

“I’ll try,” said Scott with a smile. He stroked her hair. “Now tell me, what can I do to make you smile?”

“I want you. I want kisses,” said Tessa with a pout.

Scott kissed her cheek, his lips following a trail down to her throat. She murmured her approval. “Getting better.”

“You’re cute when you’re pouting but I just want to see you smile, I want to see you happy and I never want to cause you any unhappiness,” said Scott.

“Kiss me then,” said Tessa, a whine in her voice.

“Okay, babe,” said Scott.

He leaned in and kissed her, making her sigh. This is what she wanted. She’d craved this. She melted into him, her hands going into his hair. She lightly sucked on his bottom lip, rapidly losing any self-control. Fortunately, Scott had the self-control as he reluctantly pulled away, chuckling lightly. “Is that okay?” he asked softly.

“Very okay,” said Tessa, kissing him again. He smiled against her lips. “We have to behave,” he mumbled.

Tessa nodded. “We have to behave. We need to do this right.”

Scott nodded, kissing her cheek. “I protected you for longer, so you better not get sick.”

“You did protect me,” said Tessa, nuzzling his cheek. “But I got impatient.”

“And grumpy,” teased Scott.

Tessa laughed. “I’m happy now.”

“I’m glad,” said Scott, pulling her closer. “You better not even think about moving. I like this being a Santa Claus thing. Tell me more. Everything you want and need.”

Tessa giggled. “I want…” She lowered her voice, whispering into his ear. He blushed and nodded. “You will have that. When the time is right,” he murmured.

“Good,” said Tessa with a grin.

“Anything else?” he asked.

“Everything. I just want us to get things right, it’s too important, Scott. We were stupid to try to let this go,” she said.

Scott nodded, his hand gently stroking through her hair. “I agree. This is this most important relationship of our entire lives and we need to get things right. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much,” said Tessa, softly kissing him.

He smiled as he held her closer, his hand stroking her back. “I don’t want you to get up,” he said.

“I’m happy to stay here,” said Tessa with a happy sigh as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.


	6. Homework Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa hates mathematics and wonders how she will get through her MBA. Scott to the rescue to bolster her confidence.  
> They reconnect in every way.
> 
>   
> Tessa wanted to scream at that moment as they fooled around on her bed, Scott had just pulled her leggings off, it was heading exactly where she wanted it to go.  
> “Do you have protection?” he’d whispered against her lips.  
> “Fuck. No,” mumbled Tessa. “You?”  
> Scott shook his head. “Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been far too long! Apologies. My only excuse is I was obviously focused on different fics and need more time in my days to be able to do it all!

“Race you!” shouted Tessa as they walked around the lake. She took off, laughing.

“You’re on!” yelled Scott, running after her.

They were neck and neck and Tessa pointed ahead to a large tree. “End of the race.” Scott nodded and sped up, making Tessa speed up too.

“I think that was a tie,” said Tessa as they both came to a stop, panting.

Scott chuckled, pushing a lock of hair that had come out of her ponytail behind her ear. “I agree.”

The morning walk and impromptu race completed, they headed back to the cottage. Tessa had some school work to do and Scott planned to read.

Tessa frowned at the page she was reading, tapping her pen on the page.

“You okay?” asked Scott, putting a cup of tea down next to her as she tried to get her head around the mathematics equations that had her stumped.

“Yeah.” Tessa chewed her lip, distracted.

“That wasn’t very convincing,” said Scott, stroking her hair and taking a seat next to her.

“Sorry. I just can’t work this out.” She pointed at the page vaguely, taking a sip of the tea. “Thanks for making tea.”

“You’re welcome.” Scott pulled the book closer to him to read what had her stumped.

“What if I suck?” mumbled Tessa, leaning her head against his shoulder.

“At MBA?” he asked, turning to look at her. She nodded.

“Tessa Jane, don’t be silly. You are going to be amazing,” said Scott. “A few pesky math problems aren’t going to stop you in the slightest.”

She smiled, touched. “You’re the best hype man.”

Scott chuckled. “You’re very hype-worthy.” He winked and she giggled, thinking back to their most hype-worthy Canadian win.

“Which part doesn’t make sense?” he asked.

“All of it,” sighed Tessa.

“I can try to help, uh, if you want,” said Scott.

Tessa’s eyes brightened. “Really?”

Scott nodded.

“Yes, please.” Tessa looked at him expectantly and he felt a bit of pressure. He hoped he could help; it had been a while but the explanation in the textbook made sense to him so he attempted the first equation.

“Yes!” said Tessa, seeing him work out the answer, telling her what he was doing at each point.

“Wait, how did you get from here, to here?” she murmured, biting her lip as she pointed between two of the steps.

Scott explained it, breaking it down step by step. She nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Is the answer right?” asked Scott.

“It looks right.” She flipped to the back of the book to check. “Yes, it’s the right answer.” She immediately closed it again, intent on seeing nothing that would help her until she could work it out on her own.

“Next one!” said Tessa, somehow excited about mathematics as she watched him start on the next question. He had reached for a pencil, leaving her pen aside, wanting to complete the working out in full as he explained each step to Tessa.

She nodded as she listened to him, sipping at her tea and watching as he completed three questions for her. “Next one is yours,” he said.

Tessa made a face. “It’s more fun watching you do it. You used to help me in school too.”

“And you used to help me in English class,” said Scott with a smile.

Tessa laughed. “I remember.”

“I’ll help you, but you’ve got this,” said Scott. He handed her the pencil, shifting the book closer to her. She chewed her lip as she worked through the question, looking up at Scott in a panic as she ended up going wrong. He shook his head, rubbing out the wrong part and reminding her what she needed to do. She tried again and wrote an answer at the bottom.

“Is it right?” she asked him.

Scott nodded proudly. “You’ve got it.” He checked the textbook, confirming. “The book agrees, you are right and you can do this. Besides, there is very little of this you’ll be doing when you’re focused on just business classes.”

Tessa nodded. “I just want to be able to understand these concepts.”

“I know and you have got it, come on, do the next question.” Scott pointed at the page. He went through the question for her to make her comfortable but otherwise allowed her to do it on her own. She’d look up at him, her eyes pleading with him for help but he wouldn’t help. He only gently reminded her she could do it.

“Meanie.” Tessa poked her tongue out at him with a cheeky smile.

“Mean? Fine, I won’t help you at all then,” he said, pretending to be offended.

“You’re the best,” said Tessa, kissing him softly.

“No. No kissing, not until you finish that question.” Scott winked.

Tessa giggled. “Okay. I’m finishing it and getting it right and then I get kisses!”

Scott nodded, laughing as she returned her attention to the question. He watched her try something and rub it out when it didn’t work. She tried not to look up at him for help. Scott put his hand on her back, soothingly rubbing his hand up and down, trying to calm her.

It worked, she focused again on the page. Checking Scott’s previous answers to ensure she was heading in the right direction. “Got it,” she said, looking proud of herself as she put her pencil down.

Scott grinned. “Yes, you do. That’s right.”

“Check it,” said Tessa.

Scott laughed, flipping to the back and showing her. “See. You’re right.”

“Yes!” Tessa threw her arms up in victory. “Now do I get kisses?” she asked, winking.

“You still have two questions to go. But okay, you can have as many as you want,” said Scott with a smile.

“I need a break. My brain is filled with numbers.” She got up, pulling Scott up with her and got comfortable on the couch. “Thank you. The way you explain it makes sense. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem. If I can help you with anything, I’m always there,” said Scott.

“Anything?” Her eyes were amused.

“Uh, yeah. Anything,” he said, wondering exactly what he’d stepped right into.

“Kisses!” announced Tessa and he grinned, wasting no time doing just that. She happily pulled him closer.

There was something wrong with her, surely, to be thinking about Scott with another woman as his mouth moved with hers, as he lightly sucked on her lip and pulled her even closer in his arms. She tried to stop herself. It was stupid. He was with her. He was kissing her. Yet she wondered what he thought. Did it feel different to him? Or even worse, had it been better? She pulled away suddenly, feeling ill.

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly, his fingers ghosting across her cheek.

“Was she better?” she asked, hating herself for ruining their romantic moment with these irrational thoughts.

“What?” asked Scott, bewildered.

“Was she better?” repeated Tessa, gnawing on her lower lip.

Scott sighed. “Weird time for you to want to know that,” he mumbled. “Honestly?”

Tessa nodded, her stomach dropping.

“Nothing could be like this,” he said, indicating to her. “Nothing. Ever. Everything sucks in comparison. And I felt sick with myself every day.”

“You didn’t need to go to her,” said Tessa.

“If I hadn’t, I would have been an even worse person, in my view. Because that hurt like hell, but it would have hurt even more to think about making things worse for you. I didn’t want to be that guy. The guy that hangs on despite what you want. The guy that tries to make you feel bad or guilty for not wanting the same thing. I’d never want to make you feel like you had to choose me. If I’d pressured you, I would have hated myself more. So I didn’t. I tried to move on, so I didn’t become that guy. Because I probably would have. And I didn’t want to do that to you.”

Tessa nodded. Of course, it made sense. “I get that.”

“Nothing was better?” she checked.

“Oh, Tess. Nothing was better, nothing could be,” said Scott. “What about…him?” he muttered, his eyes darkening.

“Not better. Awful actually. Nothing can be like this, Scott. We could be with other people for life and it would still never be the same,” said Tessa.

Scott's lips found her skin, peppering kisses on her cheek before kissing her mouth. He smiled at her soft hum of approval. She melted against him, her body relaxed as he pulled her as close as possible.

“Big fan of today,” murmured Tessa many moments later. In a brief moment between kisses, she’d leaned her forehead against his, grinning.

Scott’s smile lit up his face, almost shy as he looked at her. “Yeah?” he asked, stroking her cheek.

“Yeah.” Tessa confirmed it with a nod, kissing his lips.

“I’m glad.” He looked at her as if he was almost unable to believe she was right there. Her warm body against his, lips swollen from the extended make-out session, her eyes vibrant. She sat on his lap and he skimmed his hand down her back, his hand moving up and down in a soothing motion. For Tessa, it wasn’t soothing, it was making her want to take him right to bed. She leaned down and kissed him, her lips insistent against his.

“Scott…” Tessa’s eyes said everything without her even speaking. He knew what she wanted and if he was honest with himself, he wanted it too. He wanted to make her his. Again. In that physical, all-encompassing way.

Tessa wanted to scream at that moment as they fooled around on her bed, Scott had just pulled her leggings off, it was heading exactly where she wanted it to go.

“Do you have protection?” he’d whispered against her lips.

“Fuck. No,” mumbled Tessa. “You?”

Scott shook his head. “Fuck.”

He sat back, looking at her. She looked back, contemplative. “We could…” she began.

Scott shook his head. “Now? When we have both…uh…” He made a face, unable to put the thought into words. She knew it, when they had both been with others. That was the end of that sentence and she hated that he had a point. They never took risks, and this wasn’t the time to take one.

“Fuck.” Scott scrambled back into his jeans. “You don’t need to get dressed. I’m going to the pharmacy, I’ll be back.”

“Get a big box…or a few.” Tessa smirked as he snapped his head up to look at her, turning red as he understood her implication.

“I’ll get the biggest they have…a few of them,” he said, winking.

Tessa happily closed her eyes, knowing that soon her afternoon would be very interesting. She got up, trying to decide if she should put on something sexy when her phone rang. She glanced at it, a video call from Jordan.

She hurriedly glanced in the mirror, knowing she looked flushed from the make-out session that had very nearly led to sex. She answered, stroking her fingers through her hair to neaten it.

“Hi Jord,” she said brightly.

Scott still hated this, he hated the transaction, feeling embarrassed. He walked in there, grabbed what he needed, and a few other things, not wanting to look like all he needed was condoms. He thought the teenage girl putting the items through blushed but thankfully due to the masks, there was little to see or say. He mumbled a thank you and left.

“You better still not have pants on,” he said loudly as he came into the cottage.

“Charming,” said Jordan on video chat with Tessa, who was sitting on the couch, her phone in front of her.

She hadn’t put on pants, she sat in her t-shirt and underwear, cross-legged on the couch, Jordan only able to see her face and the top of her shirt.

Tessa giggled and Scott turned red. “Sorry,” he mouthed to her, holding up the bag he held.

Tessa’s eyes brightened and Jordan laughed. “Pantsless. Got it. Okay, I’m going to let you go. Enjoy the afternoon.”

Tessa laughed, assuring Jordan she would have a great afternoon, Jordan rolling her eyes and laughing at her as she hung up.

Scott was still blushing, standing by the coffee table. Tessa looked interestedly at the paper bag he held. He emptied it on the coffee table and she grinned. “You really needed soap, dental floss, and toothpaste too?”

“I get embarrassed buying just condoms,” he muttered.

Tessa laughed. “We have plenty now. Let’s go.”

She somehow hadn’t imagined she’d be writhing against the wall as Scott drove into her. He held her up, claiming her mouth over and over. She wrapped her legs tighter around his ass, forcing him closer still. He groaned, thrusting even faster, making her moan loudly.

The intense need satiated, round two was romantic and slow. Scott kissed her over and over, his mouth never far from hers. He loved to kiss her, needing that sweet intimacy. Being so thoroughly kissed made Tessa want even more. He hadn’t forgotten her request for kisses and he delivered in every way.

Tessa grinned lazily as she stroked her hand through his hair as they lay on their sides, facing each other, both exhausted in the best way.

“I got help with my math homework from the cutest guy and got to take him to bed. Wow, am I lucky.” She winked, kissing him.

Scott laughed. “Well, I got to help a gorgeous girl with her homework and she let me take her to bed. I’m lucky.”

“Round three?” she asked eagerly.

“Hmm. How about we finish those last two questions first?” Scott raised his eyebrows. “It will be off your to-do list and then you won’t need to think about it.”

Tessa grinned. “Sold.”


End file.
